Spider Wonder One-Shot
by 7-Eleventh
Summary: This is the story of Peter Parker's relationship with Donna Troy, and how they take the next step. One-shot


**SPIDER WONDER ONE-SHOT**

**Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present my one and only one-shot. This is the only fanfic that I've got, that's really about Peter Parker and Donna Troy, so don't worry. This isn't in continuity with JLU Spider-Friends, it's just the only story that pairs Spider-Man with the original Wonder Girl, and trust me you're all going to love it so much. Now this will start out when Donna is still Wonder Girl, but she'll be Troia later on down the line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Spider-Man or Justice League, just the ideas for this story. The rest belongs to Marvel and DC.**

Peter Parker was having one of the best days in his entire life, because right at that very moment, he was taking a walk in Central Park with his girlfriend, Donna Troy. And they were walking with her arm tucked into his.

Now the two of them had dating for only two years and the only ones, in the Justice League, who knew were Wonder Woman herself, along with Superman and Batman. So the two teens had no trouble going out together while keeping their relationship as private as possible.

"What a beautiful morning Peter!" Donna exclaimed cheerfully, she really loved spending time with her boyfriend and it meant so much to the both of them.

"It sure is Donna" he answered "I just hope nothing terrible happens that could easily disrupt it."

"So do I" Donna told him before deciding to change the subject "Peter, I was hoping that we could talk more…about _us_." Peter shifted an eyebrow when he heard his girlfriend say that.

"Well, um…you mean, something like the two of us living together?" he inquired quietly. Donna nodded and was about to say something else when all of a sudden, a loud noise erupted out of nowhere in Central Park. "What was that Peter?" asked Donna with worry and concern.

"Sounds like trouble!" Peter exclaimed "And time for us to suit up!"

"Did you just say _"us"_?" asked Donna curiously as she put her face within inches of his.

"Ah,…did I?" he asked sheepishly, which only made Donna laugh so much because she thought it was adorable. "Now let's just…suit up for action!"

Donna didn't need to be told twice as she and Peter quickly went into a more secluded area where they changed into their costumed identities of Spider-Man and Wonder Girl.

The noise they had heard, was actually gunfire, and it was coming from Central Park Bank. Inside the bank, there were people being held at gunpoint by a gang of robbers that were none other than; Intergang. The leader of the group was Bruno Mannheim, a former business tycoon who was very keen on raising ten million funds for his criminal empire.

"Let's keep it moving boys." He told his flunkies "We don't want the police or either of those heroes showing up in here just to ruin our plans." The rest of Intergang all nodded their heads in solemn agreement before starting to hurry up about it, they didn't want to end up in jail again. But little did either of them know that up above them, two figures clad in colored outfits were watching what they were doing. So it would seem that Spider-Man and Wonder Girl had managed to arrive just in time.

"I'm so glad that we're not too late." Donna whispered to Peter.

"So am I" the webhead told her "Now here's what we're going to do."

Back on the ground, Intergang had finally filled up the last load and were now ready to pull out. Mannheim was just gloating over a bag of stolen money when all of a sudden, the bag was yanked right out of his hand "WHAT THE HELL?!" cried out the master criminal.

"Just watch your language mister!" snapped another voice in response, then the same bag that was yanked away, flew back into Mannheim's face. As soon as the criminal recovered from the hit, he looked up in time to see two figures that he never suspected would be here. "Spider-Man?! Wonder Girl?! I should have _known _you would be here!"

"Can't say the same for _you_ Mannheim!" retorted the wallcrawler, Wonder Girl nodded in agreement.

"BLAST THOSE MEDDLERS!" roared Mannheim, the rest of Intergang aimed their guns and opened fire. Spider-Man used his spider sense to keep on dodging the gunshots while Wonder Girl used her magic bracelets to deflect the bullets. The thugs were no match for the young heroes as the wallcrawler managed to entangle some of them in his spider webs while the young Amazon princess tied up the rest with her magic lasso of persuasion.

Mannheim couldn't believe this, all of his enforcers and henchmen were captured, so he turned to bail for it "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm out of here!" he was just about halfway to the door when Spider-Man leapt in front of him.

"Going somewhere Bruno?" quipped the Web Slinger, now Mannheim realized that he was trapped, so he put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, you've got me" he told the heroes unhappily.

* * *

**Minutes later**

The police arrived on the scene just in time to arrest Mannheim and his flunkies, and take them away to prison. While this was happening, Spider-Man and Wonder Girl had some time alone to themselves.

"Even though it wasn't exactly how our activity was suppose to be, I really did have a good time Peter" Donna told her boyfriend.

"You did?" asked Peter in surprise, Donna nodded before leaning in close to him.

"What do you say we go and do something different later tonight?" she suggested, Peter thought for a moment, the idea was appealing and it did have merit. "That sounds like a very great idea Donna" he told his girlfriend "We'll set up a reservation at a café tonight. How's that sound?"

"Why that sounds wonderful Peter!" Donna exclaimed throwing her arms around Peter's neck, Peter returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around Donna's waist. Then Donna pressed her lips firmly against Peter's, the wallcrawler was a bit taken aback at first, but then he started to return the kiss and held her close to him.

When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other and parted ways to go home and get ready for their big night.

* * *

**Several hours later; 7:30 PM**

The two young heroes and lovers were both in their civilian identities and currently sitting at a table on the balcony of a café, they also enjoyed the view while watching the sunset since it was so amazing and beautiful at the same time.

"This is so wonderful Peter" Donna said, watching the sunset in amazement. "A dinner on a balcony at sunset, it's all I've ever wanted to do before."

"I'm glad you like it so much honey" Peter told her "So, is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

Donna leaned in closer, and after making sure on one else was listening in, she whispered "I wish for you to come to Themyscira and meet my mother." Peter nearly choked on his food when he heard that, he was at a loss for words because of his girlfriend's strange request. "You mean, go to Themyscira, the island of the Amazons and meet Queen Hyppolyta, the ruler of the Amazons?!"

"Yes, of course" Donna answered "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes" Peter told her "No! I mean… I don't know what to think of it. What if your mother, the queen, has a bad reaction to the prospect of a teenage boy coming to the island?"

"Nonsense!" Donna scoffed before taking him firmly by the hand and insisting strongly. "You must come with me to Themyscira, my love. So my mother can give us her blessing to be together. Wouldn't you just love for both of us to be together, for the rest of our lives?"

Peter thought for a moment, deep in his heart, he knew that he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with Donna. He did want the both of them to be together, so it would make sure that Queen Hyppolyta knew about it. "Yes, I do want us to be together. We just don't know what her reaction would be, that's all."

"I can understand how you feel" Donna told him "But for now, let's finish our dinner and go have some fun some place." Peter nodded in agreement and they finished eating so they could leave the café.

Afterwards, they arrived at a carnival on Coney Island where they rode on all the rides they could think of; from the Ghost Train to the Ferris Wheel. Then they posed for several pictures in the Photo Booth, much to Donna's delight.

"These pictures of us look wonderful Peter!" she told him afterwards when they were done, Peter acknowledged his sediments before they went into the House of Mirrors. There, they enjoyed looking at themselves and each other in every mirror, even when Peter took Donna from behind and held her close against him.

"Oh Peter, you're so sweet!" sighed Donna as she stroked his face with one hand, the young wallcrawling hero didn't seem to mind that she was doing that while he held her close to his body.

Soon the two young lovers went to other parts of the carnival before they finished their date and went back home.

* * *

**Later on**

"Now Peter, stay right there and don't move." Donna instructed before moving to another part of the bedroom while Peter sat down in an armchair. The young princess from Themyscira turned off all the lights in the room before until it was just the moonlight shining through the window, then she started to remove her dress, much to Peter's surprise and delight.

Although Donna didn't mind that Peter was actually watching her, she hoped that it would be worth it once she and Peter firmly established themselves as a couple.

However, Peter's eyes were still on her, even as she removed the rest of her own garments "Now it's your turn Peter" she told him. The spider hero did as he was told, and before he knew it, he too had stripped off his clothes and the two of them were very much, completely naked.

Donna then smiled before going over to Peter and placed herself in his arms so he could hold her. "Oh Peter, please make love to me tonight, my darling" she pleaded with him politely, Peter was a bit surprised at first, but then he held her much closer and kissed her forehead before she looked up at him and then brought her lips up to his own.

The two lovers shared a passionate kiss before they went straight to Peter's bed and lay down together, they began their first round of making love. First, Donna was on top of Peter and straddling him, with the two of them being joined as one for the first time in their lives and nothing would ever be the same between them.

"Oh my goodness, you're so…so warm Peter!" moaned Donna loudly, feeling the inside of her being filled by Peter's manhood for the first time.

"Oh man, you're so tight Donna!" moaned Peter, who was feeling the exact same way.

They continued this way for a few minutes until Peter sat up on the bed, while Donna was still straddling him, and kissed her. Then they switched positions with Peter on top and Donna underneath, the young princess moaned aloud when her boyfriend's erect manhood entered into her once again.

"OH MY GOD! PETER!" she cried out loud while wrapping both her legs around Peter's waist so he could keep pressing into her, she even wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a hot searing kiss. When they broke apart for air, the two stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Donna" said Peter grimly.

"I love you too, Peter" replied Donna before she kissed him once more.

Then Peter slid out of Donna and sat up onto his knees, while he was still on the bed. Donna was still aching from having so much pleasure, but she still managed to sit up on the bed, leaned over to Peter and kissed him. Then she positioned herself so he could take her from behind "I'm ready for this Peter, aren't you?"

"I was born ready" Peter answered before gripping both hips on either side of Donna, then he thrusted his cock forward into her, causing her to moan louder than she ever did before.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried aloud, the pleasure was even greater than ever before and Peter took the incentive to feel along every part of her body while kissing his girlfriend's back, causing Donna to shiver in delight. Then he reached down and held Donna's breasts while moving his hips in a way that matched hers, even so they both moved their hips back and forth while their faces met, and they kissed so fiercely that their tongues ran inside each other's mouths.

Finally, the two soulmates reached their limits when Peter's hot sex spewed semen into Donna's. When they pulled apart, they were so exhausted that both of them collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep instantaneously.

* * *

**The next morning**

Sunlight came in through the windows and Peter stirred, having had one of the most rested nights of his life. He felt a very smooth and soft sensation against him, so he looked down to see Donna lying on top of him with her right arm draped across his chest. He then felt her shift quite a bit underneath the covers, feeling her naked form. Peter smiled thinking he could really get used to this, he thought about going back to sleep and enjoying this, but he just didn't feel like it. So he kissed her temple before slipping out of bed quietly, he was about to get dressed for the day when he heard his girlfriend stirring.

"Oh Peter" said Donna yawning before looking at her boyfriend, seeing him with no clothes on. "What time is it?"

"Oh, let's see…" Peter bent over the nightstand to examine the clock closely "It's only a quarter to nine" he answered. Donna looked at him and smirked, getting a naughty idea in her head before getting up out of the bed, treating Peter to the sight of her naked form. She walked up to him and pressed her body up against his, which only increased the tension between the two of them.

"The way I see it" she told him "We've got plenty of time to go anywhere, and _we _can do whatever we want." Peter's eyes twinkled with a hint of mischief in them, then without further ado, he swept Donna off her feet and up into his arms, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Baby, I think you're the greatest" he told her solemnly, which made her blush madly.

"Oh Peter!" she exclaimed "You are so sweet when you flatter me!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a deep tender kiss before Peter headed off to the bathroom, with Donna still in his arms. Once they were in the bathroom, Peter set Donna down on the floor so he could close the door and start the shower, then the both of them got inside and closed the shower door before letting the warm water dose both of them. The tension between them finally reached its own climax as the two young lovers began another round of making love, with their bodies pressing, rubbing and mashing together.

"I love you Peter" said Donna as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck.

"I love you too, Donna" he replied, holding her close to him in his arms while they shared another passionate kiss.

* * *

**Fifteen years later**

"Come on Daddy, we're going to miss the plane!" cried a little girl at the age of nine, who was holding onto her father's hand and pulling him along towards the walkway.

"Calm down Helen" said her father "We'll be on the plane in a few minutes, so just try to be patient." Now the father was actually Peter Parker, he and Donna were now happily married and they had been blessed with three children; two daughters named Helen and Artemis, ages 9 and 7, and a 4-year-old son named Perseus. At this time, Donna had now adapted the codename of Troia and passed down the mantle of Wonder Girl to Cassandra Sandsmark.

As soon as the small family of five got onto the plane, they all took their seats, just before the plane finally took off.

A few hours later, the three children were each taking turns looking out the window by the time when the plane flew out from behind the clouds, and touched down in the Jamaican airport. Then all the passengers, including the Parker family, stepped off from the plane and collected their baggage.

The children wanted to run ahead, but their father wouldn't allow them. He said that they must stay together as a family and not get lost. As they left the airport, the family boarded a bus, which took them to the nearest hotel. Then they got off the bus, got checked into the hotel, and were settled into a suite on the third floor.

"Oh Peter, this is so amazing" Donna was so very happy that she and her husband were going to spend plenty of time with their children during the summer, so the Caribbean was just the very place to do it.

"I know it is honey" Peter answered before kissing her and turned his attention to their kids. "Okay kids, who's ready to hit the beach?"

"WE ALL ARE!" cried the children loudly, which made Donna smile at their enthusiasm. Then all of the Parkers got ready to head down to the beach, and they all had a wonderful time together.

**There you have it! My first and only Spidey/Wonder Girl fanfic is finished. Now I certainly hope that all you readers out there understand that the moral of this story is mostly about a man and a woman, taking the next step in their own relationship before getting married.**

**I've been wanting to write this story for quite some time, so now that it's done. It'll be far different from any other romantic fanfic that you've ever heard of, so enjoy this while you can.**

**I don't; own Spider-Man or Donna Troy, just the idea for this story. Sound off your thoughts in the reviews below!**


End file.
